1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular, to a method, apparatus and computer-implemented program product for transferring information. Still more particularly, to a computer-implemented method, an apparatus and a computer program product for information transfer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer programmers and support personnel commonly work in an environment in which multiple computing systems are used. In many cases, a single person may be interacting with more than one computing system in an apparent concurrent manner. For example, a support person may work with a security application, a printing management application, and an email application. Each application executes on different computer systems. In another example, an order processing system may function by geographic region requiring a west system and an east system to be monitored side by side. In yet another example, on old system operates on an old computer system while the newer, replacement system operates on the new computer system. This arrangement causes the support person to need to view each computer system during operation. Each of the computing systems in the examples may be a separate software and hardware combination including a display device, system unit and user input devices, such as a keyboard and mouse.
The hardware required, such as the processor unit, display device, input devices and related interconnect and communication cables to support these computing systems typically leads to clutter because the available work space becomes crowded with equipment. The requirement to use multiple computing systems may be further driven by a need to communicate over differing networks or different systems on the same network.